Tomorrow's Trainers
by Thast
Summary: In a monster filled world where the human race fights for its dominance and survival means walling themselves up, three individuals must prove that the title of Pokemon Trainer is more of an adventure than a death sentence.


A/N:Hey guys. I thought I would just give all my readers (hopefully there are a lot of you) a little insight about this fan-fiction before you started reading.

1) To me, a fan-fiction is a story written using a world pre-created by someone else. SO fair warning, most (if not all) of my characters will be original characters but with a few familiar features for your reading pleasure.

2) I see a vast potential for the world of Pokemon that many people don't realize and I have decided to show all you what I have seen can be done with it. This world stays true to the Pokemon franchise but has my own individual twist and imagination added to it. That means that this contains all of the Pokemon that are currently released by GameFreak and that the Gyms, Elite Four, etc. are included but they may be different than how you know them. Meaning some may be changed or the rules altered a little.

3) Lastly, I would like let all you you know that later on in the story, I will provide opportunities for readers to "influence" the outcome of certain parts of the story so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy this new world of Pokemon I created of both of us to enjoy. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please feel free to message me any feedback as I will welcome it all.

-Thast

Chapter One - Glimpse of a New World

Rain drizzled down from dark skies overhead. The pit-pattering hum of water on the metal shell of the transport was all that broke the silence between the passengers on board. Few souls were brave enough to travel the frontier on this armored bus, those who were now slept under the small reassuring gazes of the transport's security detail; all but one passenger, that is.

This certain individual sat nestled in the back of the plated eight wheeler in her usual travel garb consisting of tennis shoes, blue jeans, grey hoodie, and all-purpose traveler's cloak. The young man looked to be in his late teens and darted his auburn eyes over the piece of paper he now held in his hands once again. He ran his fingers through his darker brown hair but stopped half way so he could rest his head while he reread the words in front of him for about the fifth or sixth time.

 _Dear Mr. Thast Matthews,_

 _We regret to inform you that your request for an apprenticeship under any of the Gyms in the region, has been denied. Your performance at the Pokémon Institute of Technical Training (P.I.T.T.) was not satisfactory in the criteria at which members of said establishment are held accountable to. However, your student identification number (_ _ **553079892**_ _), along with ninety-nine other students from across the world, in a raffle for possible candidacy for the Silph Company's new "Tomorrow's Trainers" program, should you pass the annual P.I.T.T. Graduation Final on March 23, 2206. We hope that you will apply again in the Fall should your interest in a Gym apprenticeship persist. Thank you and we wish you the best of luck in your success._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Silph Co._

 ** _Making today a better tomorrow!_**

The disappointment of the young man's rejection struck him every time he read those words.

"How am I going to tell Mom?" Thast asked aloud but low enough so none of his neighbors could hear him. "She sounded so proud and excited when I told her I was applying for a Gym...," he added.

The sleepless passenger again looked over the cleanly typed and printed letter with a heavy heart. This time, it seemed he realized what the second half of it read. His face scrunched in puzzlement as Thast tried to make sense of it.

"Tomorrow's Trainers?" The teen repeated, looking out the window in hopes that it would help rack his brain around for some clue as to what that meant to him. Coming up short, Thast brushed off those wandering thoughts and continued, "Knowing Silph Co., the 'greatest contributors to modern science and life today,' this is gonna be another big publicity stunt for their newest project."

The young man's gaze continued out the window to the near-black clouds and the slight piercing break of dawn over the Cerulean Mountain Range that stretched across the horizon. A few black specks dotted the distance and the sullen passenger noticed the early birds had already begun looking for the worm. Thast had to constantly remind himself that the transport was designed to take pedestrians, without Pokémon of their own, along routes with the least aggressive predators and that, although it was still quite dangerous to travel between cities no matter the method, he was relatively safe; the four or five guards that accompanied each envoy was more for the passengers' comfort.

At the Pitt, given this nickname because of the dark, never ending abyss of despair everyone sees it as and the eventual bringer of demise for all who enter, Thast learned about many of the dangers for living in a world where the human race has to fight for supremacy. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that; although, what does take a little more brain power and effort to understand was the breaking up of territorial areas throughout the regions as well as the classifying of danger levels for all, if not most, of the divided pieces of land.

Inside each of these territories is a hive of incredibly dangerous creatures with high killing potential and destructive power; each of those levels increasing as one travels from the border inwards. If someone were unfortunate enough to travel to the center theses nests of monsters, they would find the most powerful Pokémon in the area, the ruling power or the alpha male/female. These Pokémon found there were the most powerful creatures in the area and have subjugated the lesser monsters to their will. Most of the time, these alphas are ruthless and oppressive. But there are rare cases where they are more peaceful and approachable than their counterparts. It is because of their less aggressive nature, that cities have sought to build themselves in one of these alphas' territory for protection and safety. So far, their coexistence has been prevailed.

Thast looked out deeper into the landscape below as the bus rimmed the outskirts of a red zone and neared Viridian City. The road began to smooth out and soften as the city approached.

Finally, the transport pulled into the small rest station in the city and the driver turned around in his chair to speak to the now waking passengers.

"We have arrived in Viridian Without incident. Please feel free to exit the vehicle and enjoy your time in the city." he said with one of those smiles meant to bring customers back. He continued with a, "thank you for choosing Silph Co. Transport for all your traveling needs. We hope you will ride with us again."

The young traveler folded up his letter and packed the rest of his stuff up as he let other passengers disembark before he did. After most of them had already unloaded off the metal tank like bus, Thast rose and trailed behind those in front of him; thanking the driver as he exited.

No one waited for him at the rest station for him to arrive. As he stepped off the armored eight wheeler, the young man was met only by the same hum of the oiled motor that his fellow travelers also found waiting for them. Thast waited and watched as the handful of likewise dressed individuals dispersed into various directions while he stretched the stiffness from his limbs with a muffled, satisfied groan. He inhaled deeply to take in the scent of morning dew from his hometown filled his nostrils.

"It's good to be home." the returning resident breathed out with a tired smile.

With the longing to be home overcoming his previous reluctance to go home, Thast began taking the all too familiar walk home. The cloaked student surveyed the buildings as he made his way through the city and replaced the memories that had become outdated- though not much needed had changed while he was away at school.

Along the way, visions of childhood adventures reenacted themselves before him. Here and there, Thast saw him and his friends stirring up trouble in the local venues or racing down alleys and making a ruckus throughout the city like they owned the place. The reminiscing feeling brought another smile to the now grown up trouble maker.

Memory lane faded as the city started to widen and open up into the few subdivisions and neighborhoods it held. His legs seemed to move on their own as they fell into the steps of past days down the path Thast always took home from the city.

He soon found himself standing before a mailbox with the words "Matthews Residence" pasted to both sides. Looking up to the two story house, Thast noticed no lights lit the windows and that it appeared as if no one was awake inside.

The sun was just beginning to poke its head over the mountainous horizon so Thast guessed it was near the early hours of morning. He felt a little guilty knowing he would he would to wake his family inside should he ring the doorbell. So he decided he would sneak in from the back while his mother slept. She would have wanted to see him as soon as he arrived….

Pulling off the cloak, Thast walked around back and found the spare key where it always was and would be. He quietly unbolted the door and slid inside without a sound. To not alert anyone of his arrival, the young man felt his way through the house and up to his room before untying his shoes, unslinging his pack from his shoulder, throwing everything at the foot of his bed, and plopping down onto the sheets to instantly let sleepiness overtake him. He was out like a Snorlax.

~ _That Morning~_

During his dreamless sleep some hours later, Thast as abruptly awaked by a heavy thud on his back.

"Ugh!" He groaned as he tried to roll over with his eyes pinched shut, wanting to sleep uninterrupted.

The response he got was a wetness to his face. His hands instinctively shot up to push a furry muzzle away as his eyes widened to meet the cheerful Arcanine.

"I'm glad to see you too, Hercules." he beamed pushing the massive paws off and roughly ruffled behind Hercules' ears and head.

The Pokémon replied with a booming bark of pride and joy before attempting to dart in to lick Thast's face again.

The young man fended off the wet assault of the family protector now that he was awake but failed to prevent the largely muscled fur ball from wrestling its way onto the bed and trapping its owner's son under the fire type's warm underside.

Thast futilely tried to lift the dog off of him but realized he couldn't and gave in to the Pokémon's version of a hug. Light laughter brought the victim's attention to the doorway where he found his mother leaning against the frame and enjoying the spectacle. She bore a teasing smile and held a dishtowel in hand. Her hair had been cut shorter since the last time he had seen her and it was a vibrant crimson color now, hinting that she had dyed it recently.

"A little help here!?" Thast pleaded through a mountain of orange calico colored fur; which began wagging its fluffy tail at the words.

"Didn't you miss Hercules while you were away? He sure missed you." the red headed woman of replied mockingly as she stuck her tongue out at her youngest son.

"I did but he will miss me much more if I am crushed to death." the one being crushed retorted as he again tried to the fire breathing mutt off.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Mom chuckles playfully as she turns to leave and pats her thigh after snapping to get the trained Pokémon's attention, "C'mon, Hercules. Let's wait for Thast downstairs in the kitchen."

The Arcanine jumps up on all fours and trots his way off the bed and out the door with Mom at his heels. Taking advantage of his new found freedom, Thast breathed in and out audibly while he stayed on the bed for a short time longer. Then he threw himself upright and swung his legs over to hang off the edge of the mattress. Rising to his feet and shuffling over to the closet, he lifted his shirt and hoodie overhead before tossing it into the hamper and pulling a clean shirt off the hanger. Looking at it, he realized he grabbed his brother's Viridian City Gym tee. He grimaced at the sight. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Thast pulled on the t-shirt and padded out the room in his socks.

Downstairs, Mom was making eggs, bacon and sausage for breakfast while Hercules lounged on his personal two seater couch. The dog's ears perked up as he heard Thast coming down the stairs. When the young man turned the corner and approached the fiery furred creature, it wagged and produced a low hum of delight. His growl was met with a muffled laugh and a loving scratch around the ears, head and underneath the chin.

"Welcome home Hun." mom said not looking up from her cooking, "When did you arrive?"

Leaving the Pokémon on his love seat, Thast moved to the nook beside the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools at the counter, "I think it was around four-thirty and five this morning but I didn't really see the time."

"You could have told me you were coming home; I would have met you at the station."

Hercules barked in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he replied apologetically, " I thought it would be a nice surprise and I didn't know how long it would take to get from Celadon to Viridian so I didn't want you to wait from me for all hours of the night."

"It still would have been nice to prepare for your homecoming," she said turning around, pan in hand, to dish up breakfast; her eyes catching the design on his shirt and a moment of pain streaked across her face before it composed herself in that morning's cheerful demeanor.

"I could have at least gone shopping to cook you a bigger welcome home breakfast." she half scolded, half apologized.

"Like I said, I thought it would be a nice surprise," her son smirked.

Mom lovingly glared at him as Hercules pawed over from his seat and nudged Thast's leg with his nose. Thast looked down with a smile and softly petted the dog as mom finally took a bite from her plate.

The two ate in silence for some time after that and it was Thast who finally broke the silence, "So… I got a letter in the mail. It was in response to my request for an apprenticeship in a Gym…" he told his mother in a low and humorless tone. She froze and seemed to pale at her son's words. When she didn't respond, Thast took it as a signal to continue. "...I was rejected."

Mom exhaled her pent up breath and looked up with a mixed look of sorrow, hurt and small relief.

"I'm proud of you for trying honey, but can I ask you something?" she asked and continued without waiting for a response, "Is the reason you wanted to join a Gym because of James?"

Thast let the question hang in the air for a bit.

"... Yes and no." He finally answered, "I mean, I would be lying if I said his disappearance didn't bother me but I didn't apply because of that. James was strong. Really strong. I felt that if I joined a Gym to, I would become strong too and he would be proud of me when he came home."

"You know what the report said; James was killed…. he isn't coming home…. Don't let yourself hurt so much."

"His body was never found. He was strong enough. He could have escaped. I know he did."

Then why hasn't he come home all these years!?" Mom exclaimed slamming her silverware onto the table and hung her head, letting hair and water works fall. "If he DID survive then why vanish? Why has there been no word all these years!? Why? WHY!"

Hercules raised his head and tucked his ears back. He looked up to Thast with a pout before standing and moving to comfort his trainer. Thast knew he had pushed it too far; there was no greater pain than the pain of a parent burying their child.

He let her cry. He didn't object when she stood up from her chair and left her unfinished plate on the counter. He even didn't try to stop her when she locked herself in her room with Hercules sitting outside her door protectively.

Thast rose from his seat with a sigh. He collected the dishes one by one and began to clean. He cleaned and unpacked then repacked while he waited for him mother to come out of her room. But she never did.

~ _Later that night~_

Night fell and there was still no response from Mom. There was not much else he could do so he cooked dinner and prepared her a plate like normal.

When it was all said and done, Thast stood outside her door with a plate in hand and knocked, "Dinner is ready."

There was no response.

He tried to open the door but found it locked. "You need to eat; you've hardly eaten all day, Mom."

Still no response.

"I know I should have told you this earlier but I didn't want to spoil the mood…," Thast said into the door, "I was only able to stay the day and I have to leave in a few minutes for my Graduation Final…"

Movement shuffled from behind the door at last, but none motioned towards the door.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I headed out. Just thinking of leaving without a word put a bad taste in my mouth. I left you two letter on the table with your dinner. I want you to read them… they will explain where I am going and what I will do. I will be sure to keep in touch as best I can… I love you…"

Upon finishing, Thast gently patted the Arcanine who in return pressed his head deeper into the young man's hand to say goodbye with a whimper. The heavy hearted retrieved his gear and cloak once more before heading out the door. He was leaving this place that he loved with all his body and soul again and maybe for the last time. This was goodbye.

The traveler had not even made it the edge of the street when Hercules raced up to Thast. He turned to meet to powerful Pokémon and found him holding a small wooden box. Looking back to the house, he saw his mother in the front yard waving her arm frantically and obviously crying again, but this was a different type of tears. Thast took the small box from the maw of Hercules and pushed him back towards Mom before standing tall to return his mother's wave goodbye as they were too far to exchange any words; though none were needed. He then turned and left.

Later, while he waited on at the spot he was meant to meet the administrator of his exam, Thast opened the box. Inside was a pendant of a Dragonair wrapped and coiled around a silver pronged key; inside was his brother's pendant, the only thing that was found of his brother's after the incident.


End file.
